


Interrogating Saren

by ErinPrimette



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Interrogation, Light Bondage, Porn with Feelings, Redemption, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPrimette/pseuds/ErinPrimette
Summary: While confronting Saren Arterius in Virmire, Commander Shepard succeeds in capturing him. However, she is still determined to free him from Sovereign's control despite the Council's orders to take down the rogue Spectre. Before she discusses with her crew on the next course, Shepard volunteers to interrogate Saren in private, hoping that she might give him a chance to redeem himself. Question is, will she be able to get the stubborn turian to cooperate?





	Interrogating Saren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kate_Shepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Shepard/gifts), [Kuraiummei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraiummei/gifts).



Even with everything set in place, she knew there was still one more objective left to complete.

Last she recalled, Commander Shepard received a message from a salarian recon team about Saren's whereabouts, so she instructed Joker to set a course for Virmire. Upon their arrival, Joker dropped off the Mako at such a low altitude before he moved the Normandy out of range.

With help from the STG, they managed to infiltrate the base and plant a bomb that would destroy it. That was when Shepard confronted Saren and fought him. Before he could even escape, she fired a concussive round at him which stunned him, allowing her squadmates to apprehend him and escape the base.

By the time the Normandy successfully outran the explosion, Shepard could feel a sense of relief. Her squadmates also made it out alive, though Kaidan had to escort Ashley to the medbay while Garrus and Wrex confined Saren into a secure cell and restrain him according to Shepard's instructions. Still, she reflected on the confrontation she had to deal with. She did read some of his files and considering his background, she had the feeling Sovereign was using him as nothing more than a puppet to the Reapers. She felt glad she stopped him from returning to Sovereign, which could give her another chance to bring him back…somewhat.

If she couldn't just persuade him to confess through conversations, Shepard would have to play dirty. With some idea in mind, she reached for the cabinet in her quarters and pulled out a container of dextro allergy medication. She washed down one capsule with a glass of water and slipped out of her armor, leaving her bodysuit on before she stepped out into the corridor. She stopped by the door to the cell, which Garrus was currently guarding. Her presence alone caught the C-Sec officer's attention.

"Shepard?" Garrus paused.

"How is Saren doing?" Shepard asked Garrus, "did you get anything out of him?"

Garrus sighed in grief.

"Nope," Garrus answered, "not one word. He's pretty crafty, I'll give him that. We've tried everything, but it hasn't worked."

Shepard couldn't help but shake her head in disbelief.

"I don't blame you," Shepard replied, "if nothing else, maybe I could talk to him alone."

"All right," Garrus shrugged, "maybe you could get him to talk."

Garrus opened the door for her.

Upon cue, Shepard stepped into the cell, the door closing behind her while she shifted her glance at Saren. The rogue Spectre glared at her even with his wrists restrained to the arms of a chair. Saren wouldn't dare to talk to Shepard, even if she did capture him. Though, it still baffled him how he was caught; after all, he should've been able to outrun the bullet, but he still was shot. As far as he was concerned, they wouldn't be able to milk anything out of him for a while, since he stayed silent throughout the entire conversation. Shepard didn't give off any expression of fear as she approached him and sat down next to him.

"I understand you're pissed at me right now," Shepard said, "but if I let you return to Sovereign, it would only destroy what is left of you."

He spat at her.

"What would you know, Shepard? You are but a filthy human," he snarled while still struggling to break free.

Shepard didn't even flinch, but she reached out and cupped Saren's mandible with her hand.

"Do you really think blaming the entire human race would help you cope with the loss of your brother?" Shepard asked, "I may have seen the horrible things humans can do, but that doesn't make them entirely irredeemable."

He glared at her.

"You know very well that Desolas was taken by the humans," he hung his head down, "I don't even know where he is now, or if he's still alive."

Shepard stroked her thumb against Saren's mandible, even if he let out a grunt of discomfort.

"If your brother's still out there," Shepard replied, "do you think he would be satisfied with what you've been doing recently? If you cooperate, I can help you find him."

Saren grunted and shifted his gaze at her.

"How do I know I can trust you?" he asked with disbelief.

"I didn't capture you so you would face any form of execution," Shepard answered, "I brought you here so I can save you."

Saren gave Shepard a confused stare.

"Even if we submit to the Reapers like you suggested," Shepard added, "they would still kill us off."

"How do you know they would kill you?" he inquired coldly, "they haven't killed me off yet."

Shepard placed her hand on his, gently grasping it.

"They may be keeping you alive for now," she warned him, "but they could turn on you without a second thought."

Saren still narrowed her eyes at Shepard, even when she traced her other hand along the cables. If she could find the source of the implants Sovereign gave him, she might give him a second chance. When she did find the source underneath his shoulder, she knew she would have to act before Sovereign took complete control over Saren. She stood to her feet and reached her hand towards one of the cables.

"What are you doing?!" Saren demanded.

"By freeing you from Sovereign," Shepard answered, "I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself."

Shepard cradled Saren's face with her hand while she used her other hand to tug on one of the cables attached to his neck. She gripped the cable tip with her strength and yanked it out of the turian Spectre's neck, a small splatter of blood trickling out of the wound. He roared in pain as he tilted his head towards the sky. Then he hung his head down and Shepard applied pressure to the wound. He winced in pain as she did so.

"Stay with me, Saren," Shepard begged, "it's going to be ok."

Shepard applied medi-gel to the wound after pulling it out of her side pocket and once the bleeding stopped, she reached for another cable and yanked it off. He roared in agony and thought this was the worst torture he ever experienced. Shepard applied pressure again to the wound. While she did this, he bared out his teeth. Once the bleeding stopped, she applied the medi-gel to the wound. She searched for more cables attached to Saren and yanked off each one of them, stiffening whenever she heard his shouts of pain before she would apply pressure to the wounds after each cable. By the time she removed the last cable from his lower back, the battery underneath his shoulder weakened, but the cables slithered in an attempt to reattach themselves. Shepard thought fast and pulled the battery off before she tossed it to a corner of the room. She left Saren's companionship long enough to crush the battery with her foot. Sighing in relief, she returned to Saren's side, softness radiating from her expression. He hung his lower back down as he gasped for air. The pain of the cable was barely tolerable, but he was still handling it as calmly as he could. Then he gave Shepard a harsh stare.

"Do you still hear voices from Sovereign?" Shepard asked.

Shepard cupped Saren's face with her hand. After a moment of silence, he shook his head.

"The Reapers…are too powerful," he muttered, "even you wouldn't stand a chance."

Shepard gave Saren a soft smile.

"Not if we can find a weakness and use it against them," Shepard assured Saren, "maybe that can help prevent all of us from going extinct."

Shepard leaned forward and nuzzled her face against Saren's. He winced from the pleasant touch he was receiving.

"How do you know if they do have a weakness?" he murmured out.

Shepard stroked Saren's fringe with her hand.

"Reapers are machines, aren't they?" Shepard pointed out, "machines can be broken down."

Shepard reached underneath his fringe and brushed her fingers against it while she planted a kiss on Saren's forehead. The instant he felt the soft lips on his forehead, he thought over what Shepard told him him for a moment. Whatever she was up to, maybe he saw this interesting enough to search for some sort of advantage.

"You're right," he mused, "clever girl."

Shepard paused in her tracks and gave Saren a confused stare.

"Odd," commented Shepard, "minutes ago, you weren't thrilled when I walked into the room."

"What? You have your clever moments, don't you?" Saren gave off a snarky tone.

Shepard paused for a moment before she brushed her hand against his fringe.

"Even without the Reapers," Shepard replied, "you seem to be carrying tension. I can help you get rid of it."

Shepard leaned forward and pressed her lips against Saren's mouth plates. He didn't seem to flinch, so she brushed her tongue against his mouth plates, waiting for his response. The next thing she knew, Saren parted his mouth plates slightly and his mandibles flared, allowing her to slip her tongue further and tangle with his. She felt his chest rumble while she heard him groan into her mouth. Once Shepard broke off the kiss, she trailed one hand down Saren's side, carefully avoiding the wounds where the cables used to be. While she licked his mandibles and used her other hand to stroke the underside of his fringe, Shepard brushed her hand against his waist, even if he still had his suit on. She searched his body until she found the fastenings to his suit, so she undid them and peeled off the suit, exposing his chitinous torso to the point even his groin plates have been revealed. She knelt down, leaned in and gave his genital slit a slow lick, causing Saren to throw his head backwards and gasp in shock. While Shepard continued to brush her tongue against his slit, he began to feel his groin plates open, his appendage starting to extend. Under Shepard's ministrations, Saren's erection took a while to fully extend, which was slightly larger than a human's. Judging by how it throbbed, it needed relief, though Saren would never admit it himself. Shepard didn't say anything, so she took the length into her mouth, brushing her tongue against the dull spines and ridges as she stroked its base with her hand. While she did, she kept her eyes focused on Saren's. During that time, she felt her core heat up and she pressed her thighs against one another, her nether region in need of release.

Saren's eyes flickered between pants as Shepard bobbed her head, tracing her tongue along the ridges. The pleasurable sensations were powerful enough that it negated the pain from Shepard's efforts to free him from Sovereign earlier. The rogue turian Spectre could feel himself getting closer to his limit, but he wasn't that willing to let Shepard take complete control over him.

"S-Shepard," Saren gasped, "release my restraints."

Shepard paused and withdrew her mouth, giving Saren a confused stare.

"Why?" Shepard asked.

"Just do it," Saren begged.

Shepard stood to her feet and perched her hands onto the arms of the chair, staring into Saren's cybernetic eyes.

"I have Garrus guarding the door in case you try to escape," Shepard warned, "and I can still fight in case you try to kill me. If I release you, swear to me that you won't try to do either of those, all right?"

Saren gave a sly smirk while he nodded.

"I don't plan on leaving your ship," Saren purred, "I have something else in mind."

Shepard kept a skeptical gaze locked onto Saren as she unlatched one cuff, releasing his right wrist. He gave her a sly expression, so she stiffened in anticipation, determining whether she should barricade the door before he could make his escape. Once she unlatched the cuff and released the wrist of Saren's prosthetic arm, Saren found his chance. Without warning, he flung his talons onto her shoulders and gripped them tightly, eliciting a startled gasp out of her before he pushed himself out of the chair and tackled her to the floor, eliciting a yelp out of her.

"Saren, what the hell?!" Shepard demanded between gasps to recover from the shock.

Saren smirked devilishly.

"Well, what does it look like I'm doing?"

Saren reached around her back and unzipped Shepard's bodysuit before he peeled it off, exposing her fragile flesh before him and causing her to stiffen.

"Wait," she paused, "if you wanted to go for that, you should've told me earlier."

Saren chuckled in response.

"But where's the fun in keeping a surprise?"

"You're still not leaving this ship," Shepard reminded.

Saren leaned in and traced his tongue along her neck. Shepard let out a gasp while she perched her hands on his carapace and tilted her head upwards. The rogue Spectre traced his talons through her short hair while he traced his other hand along her side until he reached her thigh. Saren paused for a moment to finish peeling off the bodysuit and tossing it aside, even if Shepard made no attempt to escape or fight back. Saren placed a firm grip on her waist while he nuzzled against her inner thighs, eliciting soft gasps from her.

"Ah, Saren," she moaned.

Saren took a moment to inspect Shepard's nether regions, only to notice moisture starting to build up in her entrance.

"You've been getting off to this interrogation this whole time," Saren teased, "haven't you?"

She felt Saren slip his tongue deep into her folds, curling it at the right places. Shepard covered her mouth with one hand while she perched her legs over his shoulders, trying to stifle her moans as he purred, which sent intense vibrations into her core. Her attempt didn't last long as Saren pried her hand from her mouth while using his other hand to keep a firm grip on her hip.

"Oh no, you don't," Saren growled, "I want to hear the sound you make when I take you."

Saren slipped his tongue back into Shepard's folds and explored every inch of her walls, causing her to arch her back and let out soft cries. He sent vibrations into her core when he purred. Hearing the human commander's moans elicited a smirk from the rogue turian Spectre, so he took her breasts into his hands and flicked his talons against her nipples. His grin grew wider when Shepard bucked her hips against his tongue, trying to receive more attention. He took one hand off one of her breasts and circled his talon against her clit. Seconds later, he heard her let out a loud cry. This was enough to encourage him to continue caressing her clit while stroking her thigh with his other hand. Before long, he withdrew his tongue and inspected her nether region. To his delight, the entrance between her legs was slick with fluid and throbbing with need. When he made a glance at her face, he took note of the crimson blush that formed when she trembled in his grip. He nudged her legs off his carapace and leaned forward until his face was mere inches closer to hers. Shepard opened her eyes and ran her hand along Saren's fringe, examining the lust in the rogue Spectre's eyes. Snorting, Saren straddled her legs and grabbed her hips, keeping her pinned to the floor.

"I've been awaiting the day I put you in your place, Shepard," Saren gave a seductive purr.

Saren gripped the base of her neck with his teeth, but he didn't pierce her flesh as Shepard felt his hot breath on her skin. The next thing she knew, he pressed the tip at her nether region before he pushed it inside her in one swift thrust.

"S-Saren, I—" Shepard cried out, "ah, fuck!"

The instant Shepard felt Saren inside of her, the sensation of having to stretch to accommodate his girth almost overwhelmed her. She may have felt thankful Saren prepared her first, but she didn't want to stop at that point…she knew she would have to reach out to the rogue Spectre even further. Panting, she reached her arms over Saren's carapace and perched them underneath his fringe. He chuckled, releasing her shoulder and flaring his mandibles while he stared into her eyes.

"I was expecting you to be feisty, Shepard," he mused, "but clearly I was wrong."

Shepard didn't say anything, but she pulled Saren into a passionate kiss, and he couldn't help but shudder. Was she expecting to have intercourse with him? It didn't matter, as he already had her under his mercy, so he might as well enjoy it. Saren snapped out of his thoughts when Shepard perched her legs around his hips, and instinct took over. Without warning, he started pounding into her flesh, watching her face as she bucked her hips to match with his pace and tightened her grip underneath his fringe. While hearing her let out soft moans, he couldn't help but snarl, the pleasurable sensations vibrating through his body. The skin his hands pressed against felt soft to the touch and he shuddered at the sensation of Shepard's moist folds lubricating his shaft.

During the ordeal, Saren gained an idea. He brought his talon to her clit and gently rubbed it. While he did, he activated his biotics and sent its energy through her body. As expected, Shepard arched her back and let out an even louder moan while she curled her toes. She leaned in and nipped onto his mandible, so after she released it, he returned the favor by nipping at the base of her neck, holding her head in place as he continued to rock into her.

"S-Saren," Shepard stammered, "I-I…stay with me…"

Saren didn't respond, but he still purred into her ear and quickened his pace. It didn't take more than several more thrusts before her body convulsed in her orgasm, eliciting a loud cry out of the Commander who was supposed to take him down. Seeing the reaction on her face also brought Saren over his limit, so he removed his teeth before he buried his head into her shoulder, his length pulsating and his seed spilling into her.

Shortly after they came down from their high, Saren rested his forehead against Shepard's and rolled over to his side, keeping his arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace. However, Saren couldn't help but cringe about what he'd done. He knew he hated humans and he remembered Sovereign telling him that he had to kill Shepard. Out of irony, Saren ended up having sex with the human Spectre instead. He glanced down and examined Shepard's face, expecting her to hate him for his recent actions. To his surprise, he didn't find any anger in her expression, rather he found compassion and relief instead. That expression was enough to remind him of the gentleness and compassion she gave him when she freed him from Sovereign's control. He felt another shudder, another reminder telling him of Nihlus's blood on his hands. Then again, he might have not done this on his own free will. Maybe…

"Shepard," Saren whispered, "you were right about Sovereign."

Shepard smiled before she leaned in closer to Saren's embrace.

"We can still beat the Reapers," Shepard reminded Saren, "maybe if I can persuade the Council, I could give you another chance."

Saren shook his head in disagreement.

"I doubt the Council will listen to either of us," Saren sighed, "I might as well be dead."

"Not if I help you through this," Shepard reassured Saren.

Those words softened Saren's expression. Maybe there were some humans that weren't as bad as he perceived all of them to be. With that thought in mind, Saren nuzzled his face against Shepard's, gently holding her close.

By the time they recovered their strength, Saren and Shepard set off to put their suits on before Shepard set off towards the door, waiting until it opened seconds later. While Saren stood idly by, Garrus glanced over his shoulder yet he picked up an odd scent. Saren smirked devilishly. He knew many people would question his smell. The only people that would know, however, are Shepard and himself. Still…

"Shepard?" Garrus asked, "did Saren…hurt you or something?"

Shepard shook her head.

"I'm all right, Garrus," she assured the C-Sec officer, "I did what I had to do to get Saren to cooperate."

Saren nodded to confirm that.

"Shepard speaks the truth. She only did what she had to…"

Garrus glanced over his shoulders and twitched his mandibles, narrowing his eyes on Saren.

"And how would I know you're not trying to trick us?" he demanded.

"You can trust me," Saren smirked, "or my name isn't Agent Saren Arterius."

"Even after what you did at Eden Prime and Virmire?" Garrus reminded.

Garrus tilted his head in Shepard's direction, staring in confusion.

"At least we have a chance against the Reapers," she said.

Saren didn't say anything as he followed her out of the cell.

"But before we make any plans," Shepard suggested, "we'll need to patch him up."

Sighing, Garrus led Shepard and Saren through the corridor towards the medbay. After Shepard ordered Chakwas to treat Saren's wounds, she took the spare time to send a message to the Council on her update with Saren, determined to patch the broken bonds inflicted by Reapers.

* * *

Later on, the Alliance managed to stop Sovereign and save the Citadel. With help from Saren, Shepard managed to give the Council a glimpse of the Reapers before Sovereign was destroyed and its plans, foiled.

With the survivors recovering from the Geth attack, the Presidium was not in good enough shape for a meeting, so the Councilors called over both Saren and Shepard to meet with them in an empty conference room that had been spared from the damage.

"We appreciate your effort to stop the Geth," Sparatus commented, "but despite your message, you haven't offed Saren. I'll be waiting for proof he's not manipulating you."

Councilor Tevos and Councilor Valern narrowed their eyes at Saren, their expressions filled with mistrust. Saren responded by lifting his hand up.

"Really," Saren demanded, "I've been in the Spectre service for years. Surely, you know I was merely an innocent pawn."

Shepard responded by placing her hand on Saren's arm, causing him to shudder and stare at Shepard in confusion.

"I investigated this matter even before I captured Saren in Virmire," Shepard clarified, "Sovereign was using him to bring the Reapers into the galaxy, mostly through mind control and through deceiving him into believing he was serving a greater purpose."

Sparatus, Tevos and Valern exchanged glances for a moment.

"And how would you know he was under the influence of this Sovereign?" asked Valern.

"I removed as much of the Reaper cybernetics as I could," Shepard explained, "and after I did, his demeanor changed and sided with us."

Saren pointed to where his cybernetics used to be while Shepard deposited the broken Reaper technology onto the table.

"They were around this area, right here," Saren added, "those wounds didn't come out of nowhere."

The Councilors didn't need to stand from their seats to examine the bandaged wounds on Saren. To further demonstrate, Shepard pulled up a footage recording downloaded from Sovereign, allowing them to observe the Reapers in action, even if they haven't been detected in any area of the Galaxy. Seconds later, they shuddered once the footage ended.

"Very well," Sparatus announced, "we'll leave it to you to do what you can to prevent or eliminate the Reapers for the sake of the galaxy."

Sparatus gave Shepard and Saren a hawklike stare.

"And Saren," Sparatus added, "Shepard will keep you out of trouble. You are aware of what will happen if you stray out of line again."

"I understand completely," Saren nodded.

His facial expression confirmed he was telling the truth.

The instant the Citadel Council dismissed them, Shepard and Saren left and made their way to the Normandy, only to notice Captain Anderson and Ambassador Udina conversing with Shepard's squad until they noticed the approaching Spectres.

"Commander," Anderson acknowledged.

Shepard saluted Anderson in response while Udina glared at Saren. Not surprisingly, Saren glared back.

"We'll need to be ready should the Reapers arrive," Shepard advised, "even with Sovereign gone, they still haven't gone away…yet."

"Then why didn't you put a damn bullet in Saren's head?!" Udina demanded.

"Listen here, I never liked you from the start," Saren told him, "and if given the chance, I'll make you regret those words!"

Shepard's squadmates sighed, shrugged and shook their heads in disbelief. Anderson rose his hand, cutting off the argument.

"Uh, if you three are done squabbling, I could go and contact the rest of the Alliance and inform them, if you want me to," he offered politely.

Shepard nodded in response.

"I welcome it, Anderson," Shepard replied.

* * *

Much later on by a couple years, by the time Shepard activated the Crucible and had been recovered from the rubble, Saren sat by Shepard's side while she rested. During the hours in her surgery prior, Saren received word that Desolas got back from surgery long after he and Shepard found him in a collapsing Cerberus base. The older Spectre ran his talons through Shepard's soft hair while he waited for his brother's arrival. In the meantime, Garrus and Tali were escorting James Vega into the recovery room after the Alliance Marine got sick at the sight of gunk from newborn krogans, leaving Liara to demonstrate to Javik on procedures to cleaning and examining baby krogans.

"Man, I know childbirth is disgusting. But I never knew it was _**that**_ disgusting until I saw that female krogan give birth," James gagged.

Garrus couldn't help but chuckle.

"Take it easy on the alcohol, will you?" Garrus advised.

James let out a playful scoff. Once Tali set James onto the couch, Garrus ambled over to another couch where Kelly Chambers reclined on and sat next to her.

"You ok, Kelly?" Garrus asked.

Kelly leaned closer to Garrus, allowing to wrap one arm around her.

"The nightmares haven't faded," Kelly admitted, "but it hasn't gotten any worse."

Garrus couldn't help but nuzzle his face against Kelly's, allowing her to lean into the touch.

"You're ok," he purred, "they're not going to hurt you again."

Likewise, Saren cupped Shepard's face with his hand, allowing her to lean into the touch. The moment may have been peaceful, but the silence soon broke when he saw medics carrying Desolas into the recovery room and settling him into a bed. Saren made a brief glance at Shepard before he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I need a moment," he whispered.

Saren stood from his seat and stepped over to the bed Desolas rested in, catching his brother's attention.

"Saren?" Desolas couldn't help but smile, "y-you made me proud."

Saren couldn't help but crack a soft smile.

"Really?" he asked.

Desolas nodded.

"I hear you helped Shepard stop the Reapers," Desolas explained, "even after you had a rough start."

"Well, it wasn't all me," Saren admitted slowly, "Shepard helped me decide to make the change."

Desolas chuckled in amusement as he reached out for Saren's hand, allowing him to grasp it.

"As much as I missed you all these years," Desolas said, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Same here, brother," Saren admitted, "but now that I know you're alive, I don't have anything else to say."

Desolas nodded before he released Saren's hand and reclined on the bed.

"I thank you for that," Desolas smiled.

Figuring that Desolas needed rest for now, Saren returned to Shepard's side, sitting next to her bed.

"Shepard, are you…all right?" Saren asked, "are you in any pain?"

"I'm all right, Saren," Shepard assured him, "it doesn't hurt like it did when you found me."

Shepard slowly sat up in her bed and leaned into Saren's embrace.

"No, I," Saren stuttered, "I should thank you for bringing me back to my senses. I gained a better perspective on humans, thanks to you."

Smiling, Shepard planted a kiss on Saren's mandible.

"I love you too, Saren," she replied.

Saren stared at Shepard in disbelief, and she swore she saw him blush. This became more apparent when she placed her hand on his mandible. He gave her an affectionate gaze. To him, Shepard resembled an angel from the heavens which would make him her equivalent of a demon. He opened his mandible, grasped her hand and kissed it. Shepard closed her eyes and rested her forehead on his while she used her other hand to push the collar of her shirt until it exposed the base of her neck, catching his attention.

"Shepard?" Saren paused, "you sure about this?"

"I can't think of any other person I would spend the end of time with," Shepard nodded.

"If you insist, my mate," he whispered.

Saren couldn't help but sigh. He opened his mandible and flared his sharp teeth. He bit the base of her neck softly, so it wouldn't hurt her as much. Shepard still stiffened and bit her lip since his teeth drew blood. While she rested her head on his shoulder, Saren wrapped his arms around her as this bonding moment kicked in. By the time Saren withdrew his teeth, he licked the blood off her bite wound before he returned his gaze towards her. The silence was broken when they noticed Garrus, Kelly, James and Tali staring at them.

"Do I smell blood?" Garrus asked.

"I'm all right, Vakarian," Shepard reassured.

Saren tilted his head sideways in an innocent manner. Even though he and Shepard knew otherwise, he pretended he wasn't marking his mate. He wouldn't admit to anyone, not even Garrus. However, this pretense didn't last long, so Garrus and Tali whispered between each other with James in an earshot.

"Well, this is…interesting," Tali muttered.

James tilted his head in Shepard's direction.

"You sure you two don't want a wedding ceremony first?" James remarked.

Saren's jaw dropped and his mandibles flared.

"How did you know?!" was his genuine response.

Even though Garrus wasn't of the same bloodline, Saren felt that Vakarian's comment killed the mood. Amidst the confusion, James couldn't help but laugh while Tali shook her head in disbelief.

"Take it easy, Saren," Garrus purred, "I'd say you're lucky to have won Shepard over as much as Kelly…won me over."

Saren pretended to take the reaction seriously, narrowing his eyes at Garrus, Tali and James simultaneously. On the inside, though, he was still amused at Garrus's remark considering he grew closer to his squad as much as he did towards Shepard, considering what they've been through.

"How about we take the time we need to rest up and go from there?" Shepard suggested.

James folded his arms.

"You got it, Lola," James nodded.

Well, that was enough to give Saren relief. This was enough for the balance to be restored in the room while Tali and James returned their gaze to the newsfeeds and Garrus checked his messages from his father. Although Saren may not have thought it'd be possible to move on from his past, he felt it was worth growing close to a human which prevented a galactic invasion from Reapers. At least they had a lifetime to sort out through the aftermath.


End file.
